1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical recording/reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly to an optical recording/reproducing apparatus which can prevent damage caused by a broken optical disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical recording/reproducing apparatus has become a standard feature of a personal computer system, for recording information and/or playing music and/or video recordings. A typical optical recording/reproducing apparatus can be used with media such as CD-ROMs (Compact Disc Read Only Memories), CD-RWs (Compact Disc Rewritables), and DVD-ROMs (Digital Disc Read Only Memories).
The fast development of information technology has helped to greatly advance the technology of optical recording/reproducing apparatuses. One important development has been the significant increase in the speed at which an optical disc in an optical recording/reproducing apparatus rotates. In FIG. 6, a schematic, cross-sectional view of part of a conventional optical recording/reproducing apparatus is shown. An optical disc 100 is held in a disc tray 200. A front edge of an upper cover 300 is directly engaged in a groove defined in a back of a front panel 400. A tray panel 500 is located in a tray opening 600. One drawback of the optical recording/reproducing apparatus is that it can be dangerous in certain circumstances. The optical disc 100 rotates at high speed, and if the optical disc 100 is of inferior quality, it is liable to break into pieces. The pieces may fly directly out through a clearance between a lower surface 620 of the tray opening 600 and an upper surface 520 of the tray panel 500, and may damage the tray panel 500 and the front panel 400.